A whip light is a long transparent or translucent tube containing a plurality of light sources and is connected to a handle that is releasably connected to a base. The base is connected to a vehicle and provides a conduit for power and control lines. A number of whip lights are available on the market. Typically, the available lights have controllers, if any, separate from the whip light and the typical whip light requires two-handed operation to connect or disconnect the handle from the base.